The invention relates to a machine for sewing together pieces of fabric to form cuffs for shirts. One method of forming a cuff is to fold a single piece of fabric along its lengthwise direction and to stitch two parallel seams along its width. The lengthwise fold and the two widthwise seams thereby secure three sides of the cuff. If desired, a lining material may be placed over the folded fabric and also stitched along the widthwise dimension. A cuff sewn in the above-described manner is in an inside-out relationship with respect to its final disposition on a shirt. Such a cuff is therefore turned inside-out before being sewn to a shirt.
Various methods for sewing the seams of a cuff have been employed. One method was to manually feed the fabric to a sewing machine for stitching the first seam and then manually reposition the fabric for stitching the second seam along the opposite edge of the fabric. Other methods utilized a plurality of sewing machines.
One type of prior art device uses a sewing machine which translates with respect to the fabric. Another type of prior art device utilizes a jig whose shape determines the path through which the fabric will be driven during the sewing cycle, while another type of prior art device utilizes a tape to control the motion of the fabric during the sewing cycle.
Prior art devices of the general type involved herein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,097,733; 3,428,005; 3,762,348; 3,769,924; and 3,889,613.